


(Star) More precious than infinity (stones)

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Overprotective!Tony, Peter got hurt, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony protects him, maybe Thanos isn't that asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Just the moment Thanos  killed Tony, he failed. Because he can not kill the one who is stronger than the Infinity Stones.





	(Star) More precious than infinity (stones)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, I knew there were many mistakes and typos in this fic so I'm appreciated if you can point them out for me.  
> It based on the IW's trailer which was be leaked. I'm obsessed by the moment Peter says sorry to Tony. Its kind of hurt :'(

Thanos punched. Spiderman flew out for feets, hit the ground hardly. Tony screamed out above him, then landing beside him instanly.

He kneeled down to Peter, opened his mask let him breathed. Peter was shaking, tried to open his eyes. Tony cupped his cheeks, grabbed his head up.

“Kid? Look at me, please? Pete…!” Tony almost cried, he knew the kid was suffering.

Peter looked at him, whispered, “I’m sorry…Tony, I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s not your fault. You’re gonna be ok, I’m right here.” Tony tried to comfort Peter, or comfort himself more exactly. Tony could not see this, Peter was hurt and he could not do anything…

Peter grabbed his hands, head closed to Tony. Tony was hold him tight, put the kid’s head on his lap.

Thanos was coming for them.

Tony tensed, he put his body over Peter instinctively, like he wanted to hide the kid, to protect him.

“You call yourself are the mightest heroes of Earth.” Thanos smirked, “But I just see those brats are trying to die.”

“We will die, but at least we can protect Earth from you.” Tony snapped at him.

“Oh?” Thanos grinned, looked at Tony like looked at an ant, “Where do you get that confidence? Look around you.” His hand waved to show Tony the battle were being hardest than ever. “You are going to lose.” Thanos said, slowly and heavily, like a curse hauting Tony.

Tony tried to breath, his heart bumped so fast, his lung seemed it didn’t work. He scared.

He wasn’t scared about dead, but he afraid that he could not protect his family, his friends, his country, his planet.

He could not protect Peter.

He could feel fingers of Peter curled up his. The kid scared too.

“Alright, no more wasting time. I’d kill you first, then the others.” Thanos said with a smirk, raised his hand – the one with the Gauntlet.

Tony covered Peter to hide the kid away, put his back against Thanos. At the moment when the Gauntlet punched down, Tony raised the repulsor to defense, srceamed out, “NO !”

And there was an explosion of light. The time like it stopped.

Tony opened his eye after closed them because the flash, then realized he still not died.

Thanos was looking at him in shock. He frowned at him, growled, “How could you?”

Tony noticed that the Gauntlet wasn’t even touched him, because it could not. Something was stop its power.

He and Thanos stared at each other.

“You have power stronger than the Infinity Stones? How could you, mortal?” Thanos clenched his teeth, discovering Tony.

Tony just stared at him, his brimming eyes opened wide. He didn’t knew how either. How he could stop that Gauntlet, when it had three Infinity Stones pinned in there?

Ah, the stones. They had souls, more powerful than anything, but they seemed incapable against a soul of mortal like Tony.

Because his soul was strong. At that moment, a soul was powered by love was defense itself against the stones.

Yes, love. The most powerful emotion in all worlds.

That love, kept Tony stand on his own, to protect everything important to him, to sacrifice whatever he has, to save the world, even himself.

He was willingly die to protect Peter. Because he loved the kid as if Peter was his child.

He was willingly to face to Thanos, because he loved his friends, ones were fighting beside him, ones were waiting him to came home.

He was willingly to sacrifice, because he loved his home, he wanted there still be a world to keep it save.

He didn’t want to lose. No. He choosed to dead, but to win.

Because he was Tony Stark, who had a beautiful mind and a golden heart.

Because he was a true hero.

 

Thanos always wanted to find a star. The brightest one.

He nearly had the universe in his hands, but he was still boring. He wanted something more interesting, something…precious. Worthy for him to hold it tight.  

And then, after shocked by the Gauntlet’s fail, when he looked at the beautiful amber eyes of Tony, he knew he found that star.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's kind of...naive, isn't it? But let me dream just this time.  
> I always interested about what Dumbledore said, about something like 'love is stronger than dead'. So here I am. Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Edit: I just posted a sequel for this, "It's good to be home." Check out and comment if you like it ^^


End file.
